Surviving Parenthood
by youngone3562132
Summary: Sequel to Surviving March Break. Takes place 5 years after the events of Surviving March Break. DASEY, will be mature in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All right, everyone. I want to thank you all for reading my first story Surviving March Break. Now, for the moment you've been waiting for. The sequel to SMB. Yes, it is still a Dasey story.

I hope you all enjoy it and the second chapter should be up in a few days. ENJOY.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Surviving Parenthood**

"Momma! MOMMA! MOM-MA!" The young girl screams.

"Derek, can you get Selena." Casey asks.

"She called for you." Derek mumbles.

"Only cause she can't say "dadda" yet." Casey retorts.

"I thought we agreed that you would answer when she calls for momma." Derek smirks.

"Ugh! DER-EK!" Casey shouts.

"MOMMA!" Selena shouts.

Derek smirks at Casey. Casey rolls her eyes and removes the bed sheet from herself. She walks out of their bedroom and into her daughter's room. She sits in the chair next to her daughter's bed.

"Honey. I'm here." Casey says quietly.

"Momma, I had a bad dweam." Selena says.

"Honey. Don't worry. Daddy and I won't let anything get to you." Casey says.

"Pwomise?" Selena asks.

"I promise." Casey answers. "Now, let me see my big girl lay down and go back to sleep."

"Wove you, momma." Selena whispers.

"Love you, sweetheart." Casey says.

Casey smiles as she kisses her daughter's forehead. She tucks Selena in and walks out of her bedroom. She steps into the bathroom and washes her face and walks to the master bedroom.

"Okay, Derek. No more PG-13 movies when Selena is in the room." Casey says entering the bedroom. "Derek?"

She looks over and sees Derek is gone. She wonders where he is. She waits to hear for the sound of an opening and closing cabinet door, but nothing. She jumps out of bed and walks downstairs.

"Derek? .....Derek?" Casey continues to shout. "Derek?"

Still no answer, Casey runs into the basement and looks for Derek. She then looks in the kitchen again, the living room, the dining room, upstairs in the spare bedroom. She cannot find him and tears start to form in her eyes.

"DEREK!" Casey cries.

.................................................................................................................

(cues the "Lost" opening credits) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Just kidding!)

Well, I hope that chapter made you wonder what has happened between Surviving March Break and this new story. They are going to be more twists and turns so it should definitely be interesting. So don't start judging based on one chapter, trust me it will get better.

READ and REVIEW.


	2. Derek's Life

Okay, I didn't feel like waiting so I'm updating the first few chapters as fast as I can.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 2: Derek's Life**

"CASEY!" Derek shouts.

Derek jumps up and out of his bed. He hits the floor with a thud and groans in pain. He looks up to his bed and sees Casey isn't there. He runs his hand through his hair and looks in the mirror.

"Damn it. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Derek says to himself.

"Derek?" Someone asks. "Dude, what is wrong?"

"What? Huh?" Derek asks.

Derek looks as his roommate as he enters the room. His roommate, Eric, offers him a hand to get off the ground. Derek takes his hand and gets off the ground. Eric looks at him in worry and Derek shrugs his shoulders and grabs some clothes to change into.

"You've been shouting that girl "Casey"'s name for the past 2 ½ years. Every single night. It never ends and it's getting sickening." Eric says.

"Your point?" Derek says.

"Are you going to tell me about this girl or is she this girl that you had a one night stand with and now regret it..." Eric says.

Derek jumps at Eric and picks him up. Now, Eric is no small person. About Derek's height, just a little shorter. In relatively decent shape and has some muscles. But none of that matters to Derek as he picks up Eric by the collar in both hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY GIRL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN US!" Derek growls at Eric.

"THEN TELL ME!" Eric shouts.

Derek lets go of Eric. Eric straights up his clothing and sits down in the rolling chair in their dorm room. Derek begins to furiously pace across the room. He mutters quiet swears when he turns and heads to the opposite side of the room.

"Fine. But this stays between you and me." Derek threatens.

"Dude. We've lived together for the past two years. I know when you want me to keep a secret." Eric says.

"Well, it started back in my junior year of high school...." Derek begins.

Flashback:

_"This was not in my activity plan." Casey says._

_"Oh, yeah if you are looking for you activity plan, I'd check the bottom of Edwin's bird cages." Derek smirks._

_Casey gasps at him. She shoots him a glare and looks back to the little kids in Marti's summer camp group. Derek walks to the front of them explaining how to run through the obstacle course he made. Casey watches as all the kids are having fun going through "Captain Venturi's Ultimate Space Obstacle Challenge"._

_"You want to try the Alpha Force Course?" Marti asks._

_"No thanks Marti. It's not my thing." Casey says._

_"Listen I'm sorry for painting you before. And for sneaking away. And the paper balls." Marti says._

_"I'm just glad you guys are having a good time with Derek." Casey says._

_"I like hanging out with you too." Marti responds._

_"Really?" Casey asks._

_"Yeah, you're pretty, smart, organized." Marti comments._

_"Oh, that's nice. Thank you, Marti." Casey smiles._

_"So you want to try?" Marti asks._

_"Oh, I don't think so." Casey says._

_"Force field is activated." Derek grins. _

_Derek and Casey stare in each other eyes. Their eyes are drawn to each other. For those few seconds nothing can seem to break their stare. Casey turns to give Marti a half grin and joins the fun the other kids are having._

End Flashback

"So that one look between you two and everything changed?" Eric asks.

"Not exactly. Considering she still had a boyfriend at the time. But things did change as time went on." Derek explains.

"Well, what hap...." Eric begins to say but is interrupted.

The bell rings signaling the start of morning class. Derek and Eric look at each other. Derek sighs in relief and Eric grins at Derek. Derek quickly tries to escape from the room, but the door is locked.

"Derek, tonight we finish this conversation." Eric says.

"Looking forward to it." Derek say sarcastically.

................................................................................................................

Okay, up to speed with Derek's life, somewhat. Next, we catch up with Casey's life.

READ and REVIEW.


	3. Casey's Life

Okay, I'm getting this story right then. I want to make you all think about that time in between stories. And at the beginning it may seem all over the place and will be confusing, but I know where this story is going, so be patient with me. My warning to you now is that the story is going to jump to certain places, but I promise you it will all connect by the end.

And if anyone, can figure out what the first chapter has to do with the story, please write it down in a review. It will be explained in a later chapter, but I want to see if someone can figure it out now.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 3: Casey's Life**

The sound of trucks can be heard from an apartment. The blare of horns resonates throughout the apartment. The smell of the sewer system permeates through the opened window. Casey shifts in her bed.

"DEREK!" Casey shouts.

Casey jumps up from bed. She wipes her disheveled hair to the sides and looks over to see someone in bed with her, a young girl, about four years old. She leans down and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead. The young girl stirs and opens her eyes.

"Mommy? vhat's vrong?" The little girl asks.

"Selena, I'm sorry for waking you up." Casey apologizes.

"It's okay. I vanted bweakfast anyway." Selena says.

"Just like your dad." Casey sighs. "Always eating. Come on let's get something to eat."

Selena jumps out of bed and walks out of the room. The sound of small feet can be heard going into the kitchen. Casey smiles to herself as she watches her daughter run down the stairs. Casey walks to the mirror and looks and sees Derek smirking at her again. An older woman walks into her room.

"Miss McDonald?" The woman asks.

"Yes, Vera." Casey answers.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" Vera asks.

"Yes, I'll be right there." Casey says.

Casey walks downstairs and sits at the table. The maid, Vera comes in with a platter of fruits, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. Selena comes in with a plate stacked with pancakes. When Selena sit down in her chair she takes the syrup and squeezes half the bottle onto her plate.

"Honey, no. That's too much." Casey scolds.

Selena just ignores Casey and continues to eat her pancakes. Casey can only sigh as she watches her daughter continue to eat. She reminds Casey too much of her father and his eating habits.

The door opens and two people come inside Casey's apartment. They sit down at the table and laugh at Selena as she eats. Casey gets up and gives a hug to to both people. They all take a seat as Casey takes a bite from the orange on her plate.

"So, Casey. You got the report for Lawson?" The man asks.

"Finished it last night." Casey says.

"Great!" The woman sighs.

The man,Harry, is one of Casey's close friends. They first met back in her father's office a few years ago. He was working as a summer intern in her father's office the summer she came to spend with her father before college. He shares many of the same interests as Casey and immediately bonded with Casey and her newborn daughter at that time.

The woman, Sarah, became Casey's friend through Harry. Sarah and Harry were childhood friends that used to live in the same neighborhood. They were separated when her parents' moved to Chicago. Sarah moved back about three years ago and wound up working in the same office as Casey and Harry.

Casey is blessed to have both of them. They have helped her through everything since she has moved. They helped her at work, with her daughter and other adjustments. Without them Casey would have had trouble with her life.

"Hey, Casey? Maybe we should give the report to Lawson. You look like you could use some rest." Sarah says.

"NO! No! I'm fine." Casey say quickly.

"Casey we have known you for the past three years. We know when you are lying and when you are feeling ...." Harry says.

"I have to give the report to him. He was expecting me to complete it. He trusted me with this case." Casey interrupts.

"Casey, no one is doubting your resilience and hardwork. You just need to take a break before you lose yourself." Harry explains.

"What did you say?" Casey asks.

"I said to take a break before you lose yourself." Harry repeats.

Casey let that sentence work its way into her thoughts. She could feel the tears and anger building in her. She had heard that sentence once before and began the chain of events leading to where she was now. She glares at Harry and points her finger at him.

"Don't you ever say I will lose myself." Casey growls. "I know what I need to do. I know what my job entails, and the last thing I need is you telling me I am losing myself."

"Casey. I never said you are lost. You know who you are. Why would you..." Harry says nervously.

"Harry, I'm sorry. How about Sarah, you and me talk about it in the other room." Casey responds calmly.

"So, there is something wrong?" Sarah asks.

"That last time I heard "losing yourself" in any conversation was when I was contemplating breaking up with my boyfriend." Casey explains.

"The one that got you pregnant." Harry says.

"No, it was back in junior year of high school. Right before our football championship game." Casey says.

Flashback:

_Casey is pacing back and forth in her room. Nora walks in and sees Casey frantic. Casey is freaking out over the idea she may be allergic to her boyfriend, Max. Nora listens as Casey reads an excerpt from her diary._

_"I mean, I know it's kinda pretentious but at least it is thoughtful. And look at my handwriting. It's all slanted and loopy." Casey says worried. "Mom have I turned into an airhead."_

_"Why because of your handwriting?" Nora asks._

_"No, because I'm a cheerleader." Casey responds._

_"Honey, cheerleaders aren't airheads." Nora says to comfort Casey._

_"I know it's just cheerleading is really time consuming. And maybe I made a mistake dropping debating, and ballet, and the poetry column, and pottery class." Casey says._

_"You were doing an awful lot." Nora replies._

_"I'm still doing a lot it just all involves Max and his world now." Casey says._

_"I just don't feel like myself anymore." Casey realizes._

_"You know honey sometimes that happens. But the Casey I know and love has a really strong sense of self. And I know you are going to find you." Nora says._

_"Well I going to have to find me later." Casey says._

_Casey walks into Derek's room. With her cheerleading outfit on and tissues in hand she asks for a ride to school. Derek having to fulfill his punishment by being nice to the family agrees to take her to school. _

_"Are you okay?" Derek asks._

_"Are you asking because you have to be sensitive or because you really caring?" Casey asks._

_"Oh, t-the first one." Derek stutters._

_"Well then try and be sensitive to this. I've developed an allergy to Max." Casey explains._

_"You're allergic to your boyfriend." Derek laughs._

_"You've changed for the better because of him." Derek says._

_"Exactly I've changed. But what was wrong with me before?" Casey says._

_"Sensitive Derek is not at liberty to answer." Derek says. "Let me ask you this, did he ever ask you to change?"_

_"No, Max is way too nice to do that. It just kinda happened." Casey says._

_"Well then here's an idea. Change back." Derek says._

_"Change back? How? Take a break from cheerleading and start writing poetry again..." Casey rants then realizes the answer._

_"I'm gonna take a break from cheerleading and start writing poetry again." Casey says. "Yeah that'll do it. Thanks for listening Derek."_

End Flashback.

"So you told her to change to her normal self." Eric says. "What happened after that?"

"After torturing me with her poetry that night. She slowly changed back. Over time she was back to her old self and that's when everything started changing." Derek explains.

"When did you realize you had feelings for her?" Eric asks.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. At the time I had to write a song for my girlfriend at the time. Casey had a song written from back when she was going out with Max. I stole it and she told my girlfriend. My girlfriend wanted a song from the heart and I couldn't think of it, because I was never much atune to my feelings. When I was trying to write my version it didn't sound like I was describing my girlfriend." Derek remembers. "So I had to ask Casey to help me. When I performed the song, I listened to the lyrics and BAM! Everything came back to Casey."

"Just like that?" Eric says.

"Just like that. Of course I pushed any feelings for her away for that time being. I continued being a thorn in Casey's side. Then one weekend everything changed..." Derek begins to thnk of the weekend that changed their lives.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Okay, Casey's life, checked off my to-do list. And now I'll move on with the story. I'm warning you now there will be a few flashbacks, but they are important to the story and will give a better explanation of what happened between Derek and Casey.

READ and REVIEW.


	4. Break

Okay, here's the next chapter. I know it's short. Don't worry the chapters will get longer.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 4: Holiday Break**

A/N: _Casey's thoughts are in italics_

**Two weeks later:**

Derek and Eric are in the room. Derek is on the phone while Eric is typing on the computer. Eric is going over the emails from his parents and friends. He starts laughing for no reason and Derek just stares at him.

"Ed, how many times have I told you. That first suspension was just a fluke." Derek growls into the phone. "Just pranking anyone and getting caught was not my legacy. My legacy consisted of being a hockey GOD, prankster, and a ladies' man. Just being one is not going to help you live up to the name Venturi."

"Oh, did I mention, Marti got in trouble because she was caught with the principal's award in hand." Edwin says quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with Smarti when I come home for break." Derek says.

"Which reminds me, when are you coming home?" Edwin asks.

"I'll be there in a week. I'm going with a friend to New York for a few days then I'll see you in time for the holiday." Derek answers

"Okay, I'll see you in a week." Edwin says.

"Hey, D. Thanks for coming with me to the city." Eric says.

"It was always a plan of mine to visit New York in the future. So, why not now." Derek says. "And in time for the Leafs-Rangers game."

"I knew there was an ulterior motive for going to New York." Eric grins.

"Hey, I want to know what's so great about Madison Square Garden." Derek says.

"Okay. Okay. Are you ready to leave, we have to get to the airport two hours before the plane leaves." Eric says.

"I know the deal. It isn't the first time I've been on a plane." Derek answers.

**Later that day:**

Derek and Eric are arriving at JFK Airport. They wait in the line to get off the plane. As they enter the terminal a little girl walks by with two people towards the departure area. They stop at one of the little cafes in the terminal to grab a drink; Derek follows and looks to buy a snack for the ride.

The little girl turns and waves at Derek. Derek grins at the girl and the girl smiles widely at him. Derek eyes widen and he shakes his head as thoughts begin to race in his mind. Eric looks at him and rolls his eyes.

"Dude, come on. My friends are waiting in the parking lot." Eric says.

"Yeah, sure." Derek says in a daze.

"DEREK!" Eric yells.

"Sorry." Derek whispers.

As Derek and Eric leave the cafe a woman walks in through the other entrance. The couple looks at her then the little girl running towards the woman. People look over when the little girl starts laughing. The woman just shrugs off the looks of the other people and hugs her daughter close to her.

"Momma! Can I have this?" Selena asks.

"Honey, I said no, the first time." Casey says firmly.

"Pwease, pwease, pwease!" Selena begs.

"Curse Derek for that mentality of 'what Derek wants, Derek gets'." Casey mumbles.

"Casey, we have to go." Harry says.

"Thanks guys." Casey says. "I'll see you in 10 days."

"Take care of yourself and call me when you land in Toronto." Sarah says as she hugs Casey.

"Same applies for me." Harry says while working on his phone. "Come on, Sarah, we have to get back to the office."

"I need to go to a different law firm." Sarah mumbles.

Casey and Sarah laugh as Harry was waving back at Casey and Selena. However, as he walks back, he doesn't notice the suitcase sitting in the middle of the floor. He trips and land face first on the dirty, liquid-stained floor.

"I got to go before Harry winds up going into the wrong area of the city." Sarah says laughing.

"Momma! The pwane is here." Selena exclaims. "Vow, it is big. I hope there is piza."

_Okay, Case, focus. You are only going to be there for a few days. Then go straight to __Icky Vicky's house for the rest of the break and come back home. Well, home for Selena. But it should all be fine, nothing can go wrong._

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Why is it whenever a character says or thinks: nothing can go wrong, everything does? Trust me, Casey's past will come back to haunt her in more ways than one. But, you'll have to wait for that. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

READ and REVIEW.


	5. New York, New York

Okay, I'm very sorry about the long delay. Thanks for all the reviews and now I hopefully have my mind clear enough to finish this story.

........................................................................................................................................

A/N:I DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK

**Chapter 5: Fun in the City**

A/N: _Derek's thoughts are in italics_

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Derek says in awe.

"Yeah, this is where I would spend all summer after school." Eric says. "Just wait, you have a lot of stops to make before you can leave this place."

"Okay? And how am I suppose to fit all of these places into our schedule when we only have a few days to spend in the city." Derek questions.

"That's the thing, you have to come back to visit everything in New York." Eric explains. "Come on, and I'll introduce you to my friends."

Derek and Eric arrive at an apartment building. Eric starts running up the flights of stairs. Derek trails him by one level and by the time they reach the door to room both are out of breath. Eric laughs as Derek leans against the wall, trying to regain his breath. Eric knocks on the door and a man's voice can be heard.

"Ricky! Good to see ya, bro!" The guy that opens the door says.

"Bro?" Derek asks.

"So this is the player that keeps you awake all hours of the night?" Eric's brother asks.

"EX-PLAYER!" Derek shouts. He looks back to Eric. "Dude? Bro?"

"Yeah, Derek Venturi, this is my brother, Robby; his friends, Mark, John, and Tim; and the only girl in this group of friends, Stacy." Eric says introducing everyone in the room.

Derek shakes everybody's hands. They laugh when Robby ruffles Derek's hair. Derek turns his attention to the girl. She is about his height with deep blue eyes, short brown hair with light highlights, and wearing a dress suit, obviously coming to the apartment straight from work. When Derek extends his hand to greet Stacy, he immediately sees Casey instead.

"Ca...Casey?" Derek chokes.

"No, her name is Stacy." Robby says.

"Excuse me for one minute." Derek whispers.

Derek exits the apartment and walks to the stairway. He sits there and takes out his wallet. He looks at a picture of Casey and finds it hard not to feel guilt about Casey. He feels a lump form in his throat and a rumbling in his stomach. He feels sad over everything that has happen in the past 5 years.

"Derek?" Eric says. "Are you alright?"

"No, that girl in there...." Derek begins.

"What about Stacy?" Eric asks.

"She reminds me so much of my girl, Casey. Everything about her reminds me of Casey." Derek confesses.

"Dude, are you ready to talk about what happened." Eric says.

"No, I'm not ruining this weekend for us. Let's enjoy it and we'll talk when we get back to school." Derek says.

"Okay?" Eric says.

Derek and Eric go back into the room and talk about school and other things in their lives. They tell stories of their childhood, school days, and other fun events that have happened to them. Derek watches how Robby and Eric act like friends more than brothers.

Later they all venture out to a small pizza shop in the neighborhood. Derek tells a story of when his father made pizza for a special occasion and he had to call the fire department because the kitchen nearly burned to the ground.

"I'm not joking. The police officers got a good laugh and the firefighters were giving my dad the evil eye. We made it a point after that night that we would order dinner or have my stepmother, Nora, cook." Derek tells the group. "But, after that slice. I may have to move here, because I don't think any of my family's meals can top this." The group laughs at him.

"So, bro do you want to come with us to the Rangers game tomorrow?" Robby asks.

"Of course. You know I love the lounge box you got." Eric says.

"SWEET, LOUNGE BOX!" Derek says happily. "Dude I owe you."

"Yeah, I know." Robby smirks.

The next night, Derek and the group enter Madison Square Garden. Derek is awe struck. The arena is amazing, he sees thousands of Rangers' fans lining up for the concession stands, and all the food and souvenirs he can imagine being sold at the stands.

"Hey, Derek. Come on." Eric says breaking Derek's gaze.

"Okay." Derek says in a daze. "WOW! HOLY...."

"Second time I've seen you speechless. Come on, let's enjoy the game." Eric smiles widely as he pulls Derek along.

A period of hockey later, Derek is on top of the world. The rest of the group just mocks his happiness and groans as the home team is losing 1 to nothing. Derek just laughs at them as he celebrates his team leading the home team.

"All right, Derek. Can you stop for two minutes and bring us some more snacks." Eric says angrily.

"Sure, I'm feeling generous." Derek smirks.

Derek leaves the lounge box and walks towards one of the concession stands. As he walks up he notices an older man talking on the phone away from the stand. He thinks back to a moment from when he was younger. Before he has a moment to think his feet begin moving towards the older man.

"Dennis McDonald?" Derek asks, stepping up to the older man.

"Excuse me, young man, but I'm in the middle of an important phone call. So whatever you need to talk to me about will have to wait." The man says, pushing Derek out of his way.

"CASEY MCDONALD, SIR!" Derek shouts.

"I'll call you back, Glenn." The man shuts off his phone and turns to Derek. He says sternly, "Let's talk over there."

Derek and the man walk over to a bar table and sit. Derek watches as the man orders a drink. When he returns to the table they stare at each other for a few seconds and Derek blinks.

"So, why is my daughter any of your concern?" The man asks.

"My own business, Mr. McDonald." Derek answers nervously.

"How do you know her?" Dennis asks curiously.

"Years ago your daughter had invited you to her new home to meet her new family. A new stepfather, two new stepbrothers and a stepsister." Derek begins to explain. "She wanted to make sure that the night was perfect. She spent hours cooking dinner, cleaning the house, preparing everything to her unnecessary standard. However, the evening ended in disaster and she was left in tears."

"Later that evening, a young man called you. Saying your daughter was upset over the events of that evening, only trying to spend some time with her father. Well, believe it or not, I'm that young man." Derek finishes.

"Derek? Derek Venturi?" Dennis questions.

Derek nods and Dennis extends his hand to shake Derek's. Derek is caught off guard and slowly shakes hands. Dennis starts to laugh and Derek follows, laughing nervously.

"Wow. WOW!" Dennis says. "Derek, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

"Yeah, too long." Derek mumbles. "Dennis?"

"Yeah, you want to know where Casey is." Dennis says.

"How did you..." Derek says.

"I'm surprised you don't have a sign in hand that say's "Waiting for Casey McDonald"." Dennis laughs. "I can see the look in your eyes."

"Wow." Derek whispers.

"Derek... all you had to do was ask your father." Dennis says.

"Why?" Derek questions.

"He didn't tell you." Dennis asks.

Derek shakes his head. Dennis gives his a questioning look then decides to divulge Derek into what he knows.

"Casey was pregnant back about 5 years ago. I didn't agree with the decision or Casey's negligence, but George and Nora decided to bring her here so that way she could have the baby. They thought it would be best that way since Nora was pregnant also."

"Casey hasn't been in contact with us since she left that summer." Derek says.

"That's crazy. She calls almost every...." Dennis begins to say, suddenly coming to a realization.

"Dennis?" Derek asks.

"Derek..." Dennis says. "You need to get back home. I can get you a plane there tonight."

"But, my friends?" Derek panics.

"Which box are they in?" Dennis asks.

A half hour later, Eric, his brother and the others are still waiting for Derek to get back. Eric's brother looks disappointed at Eric. Eric runs a hand through his hair and calls Derek for the fifth time. Eric hangs up the phone when he hears the voicemail answer and exits the box.

A security guard comes up to Eric and hands him a note. Eric raises an eyebrow at the guard and takes the note. Eric recognizes the handwriting as soon as he opens the note.

**Eric, urgent business. Left for home. Talk later. Derek**

On a plane, heading towards London, Derek is staring at a picture of Casey. As he puts the picture back in his wallet he sees the letter that changed his life and looks out the window.

_I'm coming back Casey. I'm going to find out what our parents had to do with this and I'm coming back to rescue you._

In the taxi, Derek watches as the houses fly by. He keeps tapping his hand nervously against his leg. When he sees his home in view he pounds on the glass seperating him from the driver. The driver opens the window and Derek throws some money into the driver's hand.

"Keep the change." Derek says.

"Thanks man." The driver says.

Derek jumps out of the taxi and starts running towards his home. He fumbles with the key to the door and murmurs curses as he grabs the right key. The door unlocks and he sees Marti sleeping in his chair. Derek turns to lock the door, making sure that no one can here him come in.

Derek walks over to Marti. He leans down and smiles as he moves a piece of her hair away from her face. He begins to tickle her stomach and she squirms. Her eyes open slowly and she sees Derek standing in front of her.

"SMEREK!" Marti screams.

"Shit!" Derek curses. "Marti, quiet before the whole house...."

A scream is heard throughout the house and the sound of footsteps can be heard. The basement door opens and George, Nora, and a little boy appear. From the staircase, Edwin and Lizzie emerge. They all stare at the sight of Derek holding his hand to Marti's mouth.

Derek releases her mouth and she hugs him tightly. Derek lets out a small chuckle and looks to everyone else.

"HEY.....I'M HOME!" Derek grins.

"MOM! GEORGE! I NEED SOME MORE TISSUES, THE BATHROOM'S ALL OUT AND SELLY'S FREAKING OUT!" Casey shouts.

Derek visibly stiffens as the voice reaches his ears. He can now hear the footsteps as the woman begins to get closer to the stairway.

"Marti, can you please stop scream...." Casey begins but suddenly stops when she sees Derek.

.............................................................................................................................................

Okay, I'm sorry. If I went on I would have the next chapter written out already. So, for now enjoy the cliffhanger.

READ and REVIEW.


End file.
